User blog:Red The Red Bird/Rap Battles of Fiction: Donald Duck vs Peacock (Skullgirls)
NOTE: The character I'm pitting Donald against is a character named Peacock from a relatively unknown game named Skullgirls, so that everyone knows that... I'm trying to start a new rap series, ok, also hoping this doesn't get me banned. This is the first episode, featuring the rage-fueled Donald Duck and the demented Peacock in a battle of cartoonish and crazed bird themed characters. Battle (Battle uses this beat) RAP BATTLES OF FICTION! DONALD DUCK VS. PEACOCK BEGIN! 'Donald:' Who's got the sweetest disposition? No one but Donald Duck! I'll teach that you that you don't give a fuck About the duck that will make you lose this battle! You are a really weird individual that is much more crazed than Jim Carrey And I will carry along the victory with me! Aw phooey, you're worse than Huey, Dewey and Louie and Chip and Dale, But if I defeat you, you wont tell the tale! So I see your imaginary friends such as George and Avery Aren't they Curious George and Tex Avery? I am the mascot of the University of Oregon While you are nothing more than a dog-gone stupid little...(quack noises) 'Peacock:' Here comes trouble! Because Donald Duck is going to be rubble! So after Clarence Nash voiced you for 50 years and time went tic toc You made an account in TikTok? So after I realized your 2013 version is complete bullshit I guess you'll get hit by a bowling ball I'll paint the town red While you try to kill Red from Angry Birds I may not have many fans But I can crush you with my elephants Auburn and Ohio State did state that your college team won't take a natty win Both we can agree on one thing! I would have destroyed Mickey Mouse much harder than you, little ducky! But I STILL WIN! 'Donald:' Ha ha! Not funny! But not as bad as Bugs Bunny So you think you are a cartoon and not a dead, eyeless and mutilated corpse? Nobody has ever thought of this battle and instead used Cuphead for your oppenent. But in the course of history I taught them that I am superior to Mickey Mouse! So you think The Wise Little Hen could make you plant her corn? No, because me and Peter Pig will torn you apart! Der Fuehrer's Face gave me an Oscar and what awards has Skullgirls won? Almost nothing! Cuz it's no thing like Disney magic! At least this is better than Daffy Duck vs B.B Hood... 'Peacock:' Oh he'll be fucked up! Or should I say... Ducked up? As you'll enter the murder-go round So you'll be there in the round table with Daffy, Howard and Darkwing! You can't fly not even with a wing or two! So you'll see that you are as pathetic as Valentine, too. What do you do in Valentine's Day, be on a dumb grumpy mood with Daisy like in The Adorable Couple? More like The Terrible Couple! I won't give you a pass, cuz you are a pain in the ass, but not of me, but of everybody! Before I end this battle with a roast, lemme say... ROAST DUCK IS SERVED IN THE COAST! (battle ends here) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAP BATTLES OF (logo gets shot by apparently both Donald and Peacock) FICTION! Poll Who won? Donald Peacock Trivia All the references in this battle, apart from ones to Disney and Skullgirls, are: *Jim Carrey (mentioned) *Curious George (a show about a small monkey) *Tex Avery (Looney Tunes animator) *Angry Birds (mentioned) *Darkstalkers (B.B Hood and Daffy Duck mentioned as a way to make clear Donald vs Daffy and Peacock vs B.B Hood are more popular than this battle) *Looney Tunes (mentioned multiple times) *Darkwing Duck (mentioned) *Marvel (Howard the Duck mentioned) *Cuphead (mentioned) *NCAA (Oregon Ducks, Ohio State Buckeyes and Auburn Tigers mentioned, making references to the 2011 and 2015 national championships) Category:Blog posts